Tears of a Broken Angel
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Su vida se ha ido al traste mientras todo parece estar en su contra, Marshall ha intentado arreglar las cosas a su manera sin éxito hasta llegar al extremo. ahora camino a su recuperación conocerá a alguien que lo ayudara volviéndose su ángel sin saber que incluso un ángel puede estar roto por dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, una vez más les traigo un nuevo fic regresando un poco a como fue mi primera historia. Quiero agradecer a mis compañeros del grupo Multiverso por los OC´s que me proporcionaron para este proyecto, Rassiel Magic´s, George187, Uzunaki, Victory Flower y Carlosjim04, sin su apoyo esto no seria posible y sin más que decir por el momento…los personajes de HDA son propiedad de Peddlenton Ward, la historia y personajes extra son de mi creación personal a excepción de los creados por mis compañeros.**

**Introducción – **Bienvenidos a mi exilio.

Y aquí estoy otra vez intentando hacer lo que me dijo… ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerlo?, ¿Por qué no me dejan arreglar esto de la manera más fácil?, solo quiero terminar con todo y no causarle más problemas de los que ya tiene por mi culpa…solo quiero que esto acabe…este lugar se siente tan falso con sus esperanzas vacías…lamento hacerte esto mamá…por favor perdóname…

-Marshall… ¿deseas más tiempo para responder?, puedo darte otro día pero recuerda que es importante que hablemos sobre el problema para que puedas superarlo, - le decía una persona ataviada con un traje color caoba a un chico el cual seguía en la misma posición desde que habían iniciado su plática en esa amplia oficina hace ya más de una hora sin que el dijera algo.

-… ¿Con que fin?, ¿en verdad cree que eso arreglara las cosas que hice?, ¡¿Qué dejare de sentirme tan miserable como me siento ahora?!...usted no sabe cómo me siento…solo quiero terminar con todo…, - Marshall solo se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras trataba de calmarse, su mente y emociones ya estaban muy alteradas desde su arribo al centro de atención Psicológica de la pequeña ciudad de Winchester a donde su madre lo había internado.

-Sé que por más que te diga esto no me creerás, pero no me cansare de decírtelo…estoy aquí para ayudarte Marshall. Pero no podré hacerlo a menos que quieras hablar conmigo y me digas todo lo que te afecta, - el chico solo veía de reojo a su acompañante mientras volvía a recuperar su postura y respiraba con normalidad, su mirada solo reflejaba un pensamiento que fue adivinado por su acompañante el cual lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Pensar ese tipo de ideas no es sano, entre más te cierres a los demás será muy difícil lograr una reintegración con tu familia y amigos. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una dinámica solo tú y yo?, ¿Qué me dices?, - Marshall solo arqueo su ceja sin saber a qué se refería exactamente hasta que su acompañante saco una pequeña videocámara la cual coloco en la pequeña mesa de la habitación donde ambos se encontraban.

-¿Qué tipo de dinámica es la que desea realizar?, - le preguntaba con desconfianza mientras solo observaba con cautela sus movimientos.

-Quiero que uses esto para sacar todo lo que te molesta, tienes mucha frustración guardada y esto te será útil para desahogarte y ver que tienes un problema el cual podemos combatir juntos pero para ello debes permitirme ayudarte, - el chico solo se quedó pensativo mientras una enfermera entraba a la habitación para informar que se lo llevaría de vuelta a su cuarto para que descansara pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta para tomar la videocámara y centrar su mirada en él.

-… ¿Cuál es el truco en esto?, ¿Por qué cree que puede ayudarme?, - ambos guardaron silencio por un momento y al final Marshall se retiró sin obtener respuesta, antes de salir solo pudo escuchar a sus espaldas "cuando tengas el video solo pregunta por el Dr. Gumball".

El camino de vuelta era algo tranquilo ya que tenían que cruzar por el jardín de las instalaciones el cual era grande y muy colorido, había bancas para disfrutar la vista del lugar y una fuente que adornaba el centro del mismo. Podía verse a grupos de pacientes tomando sesiones de grupo al aire libre y a otros que practicaban pintura o jugaban ajedrez para pasar el rato aunque estos solo eran personas que asistían a terapia dos días a la semana, los pacientes internos estaban en el extremo opuesto el cual daba a un pequeño campo de flores, el edificio al que Marshall se dirigía solo le recordaba al lugar donde vivía con su madre pero en mejor estado. La enfermera lo guio por los pasillos hasta regresarlo a su habitación sin dejar de sentirse mal por el estado del joven por lo que decidió hacer algo por él.

-D-Disculpa… ¿Marshall verdad?, - ella solo coloca su mano sobre su hombro captando su atención algo extrañado sin dejar de verla, por alguna razón esa enfermera le recordaba a su madre y eso solo lo lastimaba.

-… ¿Hay algo que necesite señorita?

-Y-Yo…sé que quizás sientas que nadie te puede ayudar pero no es así, todos aquí estamos para ayudarte…por favor date la oportunidad…, - Marshall solo guardo silencio después de escuchar lo que le dijo y no pudo evitar compararla con su madre, ella le diría lo mismo si estuviera aquí para levantarle el ánimo.

-…Gracias…yo…se lo agradezco mucho señorita…

-Mi nombre es Simone… si necesitas algo cualquier cosa…

-Lo tendré en mente señorita Simone, - Marshall se quedó un momento observando cómo se perdía entre los pasillos del edificio para después entrar y tumbarse en la cama, no deseaba hacer nada solo quería dormir y tratar de olvidar algunas cosas. En ese momento la videocámara cayo de sus manos y tuvo que levantarse para acomodarla en la pequeña mesa de la habitación, su compañero de cuarto no se encontraba por lo que dedujo que quizás estaría en el jardín o el comedor con sus familiares.

Nuevamente volvió a tumbarse en su cama acomodándose mientras pensaba en como estaría su madre en estos momentos, ¿estaría bien?, ¿lo extrañaría?, ¿vendría a visitarlo?, con esto en mente solo cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar hasta quedar dormido a los pocos minutos. Desde lo ocurrido ese día sus sueños siempre eran los mismos sin importar que tomara para evitar revivirlos nuevamente, parecía una maldición que el mismo se ganó pero la realidad era muy diferente, todas sus pesadillas solo reflejaban la culpa que aun sentía en su interior ya que a pesar de que su madre lo había perdonado el aun luchaba por perdonarse a sí mismo y dicha batalla la estaba perdiendo al igual que el deseo de vivir. El tiempo transcurrió con normalidad brindándole un merecido descanso después de un día difícil pero no le duro mucho ya que alguien comenzaba a despertarlo de manera insistente.

-Mmmm… ¿qué sucede?, por fin había logrado dormir, - decía el joven un poco somnoliento y con la vista cerrada mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-Discúlpame que te despierte pero no me parecían correcto que te perdieras la cena otra vez, vamos no me obligues a llevarte cargando, - le decía a manera de juego un señor de edad madura y con cabello castaño el cual dejaba ver algunas canas, por su forma de vestir daba la apariencia de ser un actor inglés sin serlo en realidad.

-…Señor Petrikov, ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto?

-No cambies el tema Marshall, vamos que se nos hará tarde para escoger postre, - con más resignación que interés el joven se levantó de la cama mientras comenzaba a seguir a su compañero hasta el comedor, aun tenia sueño y lo que menos deseaba era estar en un lugar donde solo lo estarían observando.

Simón Petrikov era sin duda una de las personas más curiosas que Marshall había conocido hasta ahora aparte de ese doctor tan extraño y la enfermera que le recordaba a su madre, desde el primer día que se conocieron le pareció algo extraño que una persona normal como él hubiera terminado en un psiquiátrico. Cerca del comedor Marshall se tropezó con una chica algo extraña ya que conversaba consigo misma al mismo tiempo que reaccionaba furiosa como si estuviera molesta consigo misma y el hecho de que chocara con ella no ayudaba en lo absoluto y más por la forma en que lo estaba observando ahora.

-Disculpa yo no…

-¡¿Quién carajos te crees estúpido?! , _**por favor discúlpala no lo dice en serio**__._

_-_¡¿Ah?!

-No te metas en esto Yuki, yo sola puedo encargarme de él, _**de verdad lamento todo esto por favor no**__**nos juzgues**__, - _"¿qué rayos es lo que le ocurre a esta chica?", fue su único pensamiento antes de que ella se retirara muy apenada por lo que había pasado, Simón solo sonrió mientras le dijo que todo estaba bien.

La noche siguió su curso y después de la cena ambos volvieron a su habitación para descansar. Mientras Marshall se cambiaba de ropa para dormir Simón vio la videocámara en la mesa y no pudo evitar preguntarle pero el evito darle una respuesta mientras se acomodaba en su cama y se cubría con las sabanas, esto le recordó un poco a su sobrina cuando tenía la misma edad que Marshall y actuaba igual a como él lo estaba haciendo. Llegada la madrugada una sombra furtiva salía de la habitación sin hacer ruido perdiéndose en los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida más cercana, con pasos firmes se dirigió al pequeño campo de flores colindante al edificio para luego sentarse y ver el cielo estrellado pero lo que ignoraba es que alguien más lo había visto salir y no dudo en acercarse en silencio.

-Sin duda es una buena hora para ver las estrellas aunque deberías estar descansando… ¿no lo crees Marshall?, - el joven se giró de forma brusca al escuchar la voz de la enfermera Simone a sus espaldas sin saber que responderle.

-…Y-Yo…esto… solo quería salir un rato… - sin darle la cara el solo permanece en la misma posición inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que un cálido abrazo lo trae de vuelta a la realidad algo confundido por la actitud de Simone.

-No puedes seguir así y lo sabes, debes aceptar que tienes un problema que te está lastimando y que terminara por orillarte a hacer algo que no quieres…yo sé que no es fácil…, - de manera un tanto brusca el joven se levantó mientras la miraba con ira, Marshall estaba harto de que le dijeran lo mismo una y otra vez como si fuera algo tan fácil de hacer.

-¿En verdad cree que sabe cómo me siento?, -¡¿cree que con solo admitir mi problema todo se solucionara y hará que mi madre me perdone?! , - el solo se dejó caer tratando de contener su enojo e impotencia al recordar todo lo que había hecho incluso su primer intento de "solucionar" sus problemas, nuevamente volvió a sentir el cálido abrazo de Simone el cual era más fuerte confundiendo al joven de nuevo hasta que ella le susurró al oído, "no…pero es el primer paso para que puedas perdonarte".

Marshall no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y termino desahogándose con ella mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y el de Simone, era mucha presión la que había estado guardando en su pecho, poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarlo a la vez que le decía que todo estaría bien, que el primer paso siempre es difícil pero no debía preocuparse ya que ella estaría con el cuándo más la necesitara. No paso mucho para que regresaran nuevamente al edificio y el joven se separara de ella para regresar a su habitación ahora con la mente más despejada y su corazón más tranquilo, la mañana llego a las pocas horas y el Sr. Petrikov se sorprendió de verlo levantado tan temprano pero Marshall solo le sonrió mientras le decía que si llegaban tarde al comedor se terminaría todo lo bueno, durante el desayuno su compañero no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre su cambio de comportamiento pero el joven solo se limitó a comer rápido para después retirarse del comedor no sin antes decirle que le explicaría todo después. Con pasos firmes se dirigió a la central de enfermeras para preguntar dónde encontrar al Dr. Gumball pero sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí conversando con Simone la cual parecía estar solicitándole algo ya que el doctor estaba muy pensativo a lo que ella le decía, cuando ella termino de hablar pudo notar lo nerviosa que estaba pero eso cambio cuando le dijo lo que parecía ser una buena noticia por la sonrisa que la enfermera estaba esbozando en su rostro. Marshall se acercó a ellos sorprendiendo a Simone y antes de que ella le hubiera podido decir algo el joven solo dijo que necesitaba hablar con el doctor de algo importante, Gumball noto la seriedad del joven al decir eso y le señalo un pasillo en el que podrían hablar sin problemas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Marshall?, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?, - sin decir nada el joven saco del bolsillo principal de la sudadera que vestía la pequeña videocámara que le había entregado ayer como parte de su dinámica.

-…Yo…sé que tengo un problema y anoche alguien me mostro que el primer paso era admitirlo…quiero volver a casa con mi madre pero no quiero regresar así solo para lastimarla de nuevo…yo…, - no hizo falta que el terminara la frase, Gumball lo entendió y coloco su mano sobre su hombro mientras le decía, "el primer paso es siempre el más difícil de aceptar, me da gusto que Simone te lo haya mostrado ya que ahora trabajaremos en tu recuperación y puedas volver a casa", con esto en mente siguió al doctor a su oficina para comenzar la primera terapia. Ahora veía de manera distinta ese lugar que al principio considero un exilio de esperanzas vacías pero ahora era todo lo contrario y eso lo animaba…

**Bueno espero que esta introducción les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar más seguido para que puedan disfrutar de este fic y no se olviden de comentar, nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 – **Una compañera problemática.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Marshall había empezado su primera terapia con el doctor Gumball mostrando avances en su rehabilitación aunque aún había temas que él se negaba a tocar regresando a su estado depresivo, durante ese tiempo su madre hablaba constantemente a la clínica para saber del estado de su hijo sin que este se enterara ya que temía que al hablar con él pudiera empeorar su estado emocional y más ahora que su compañero de habitación estaba por irse ya que había logrado superar la muerte de su amada esposa. El Sr. Petrikov lejos de sentirse feliz sentía un vacío en su corazón por el aprecio que tenía por Marshall aunque le prometió visitarlo para que no se sintiera solo, serian cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando Marshall regresaba de las clases de taller que ahí se impartían cuando escucho risas que venían de su habitación.

-Hola a todos, - decía saludando mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba parte de la familia de su compañero los cuales le hacían una visita sorpresa.

-Hola Marshall, en verdad mi tío no se equivocaba al decir que ya estabas cambiando, - le respondía una mujer joven de piel un poco pálida y cabello negro azabache, su forma de vestir era practica para ella ya que siempre llevaba pantalones de mezclilla, una chamarra deportiva sobre una camisa negra y tenis rojos, a su lado estaba un estuche de guitarra ya que ella era maestra de música e impartía algunas clases ocasionales en la clínica.

-Si…es una lástima que ya no tendré con quien hablar…, - dijo algo decaído mientras se dirigía a su cama para sentarse y unirse a la conversación.

-Sabes que no me voy del todo, vendré dos veces por semana a terapia y a visitarte.

-Lo sé, es solo que extrañare también las visitas de Marceline y sus clases de guitarra… - en ese momento una pequeña niña tomo por sorpresa al joven mientras mientras lo abrazaba algo molesta.

-¿A mí no me vas a extrañar?, - Marshall sonrió mientras acomodaba a una pequeña niña de siete años para sentarla en sus piernas, la pequeña vestía un hermoso vestido floreado con un suéter rosa así como unas medias blancas y zapatos rojos, su cabello castaño no era muy largo y usaba unos pequeños lentes mientras una linda carita mostraba un pequeño puchero, su color de piel era claro y ligeramente rosado haciéndola ver muy linda.

-Claro que también te voy a extrañar Bonnibell, sabes que me gusta jugar contigo y acompañarte a conseguir dulces, - esto animo un poco a la pequeña la cual comenzaba a ponerse triste porque ya no podría visitarlo hasta que su madre le acaricio la cabeza dándole una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Marshall, mi tío me dijo sobre tu situación y si estás de acuerdo nos gustaría visitarte para que no te sientas solo, - el joven sonrió tratando de ocultar el cómo se sentía en ese momento mientras que la pequeña Bonnie estaba feliz de que podría visitarlo y pasar tiempo con él ya que era como tener un hermano mayor.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad hasta el momento en que termino la hora de visita, Marshall aún seguía conversando con Petrikov sobre lo que haría una vez que volviera a casa pero el solo se limitó a decir que visitaría a una persona muy importante para él y así hacer las paces consigo mismo. Durante la siguiente hora cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo mientras esperaban la hora para ir al comedor, Simón se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros de literatura clásica mientras que Marshall escuchaba música en su I-Pod como era su costumbre cada vez que necesitaba pensar o aclarar su mente, no paso mucho para que ambos dejaran de hacer lo suyo con un semblante de aburrimiento hasta que Simón saco un tablero de ajedrez del cajón de su cómoda mientras le decía, "¿quieres la revancha?". Marshall no lo dudo y con una sonrisa algo burlona se sentó junto a él listo para la batalla aunque esta no duraría mucho dado que solo sabía los movimientos básicos pero aun con ello se divertía, cerca de las ocho de la noche se dirigieron al comedor como siempre mientras el joven solo refunfuñaba por perder una vez más y por que según él las reglas no decían nada sobre mover las piezas a su manera.

-Perder no es malo recuérdalo.

-¿Y por qué no me hace sentir mejor?, iré a conseguir una mesa…y no olvides los postres, - Petrikov se reía en silencio ya que verlo hacer rabietas era algo divertido para él ya que le recordaban algo que él hubiera deseado experimentar y que el destino le había arrebatado, por su parte Marshall seguía buscando un buen lugar en el comedor topándose nuevamente con la extraña chica que conoció días atrás la cual le hacía señas algo confusas.

-_**¡Por aquí!, ¡puedes sentarte aquí!, **_¡Nada de eso Yuki, que busque su propia mesa!

-Ah…

-_**No te preocupes, ella también quería invitarte pero es algo tímida, **_¡No le digas eso!, - con más miedo que valentía Marshall estaba por retirarse de ahí pero Simón llego en breve para aceptar la invitación de la chica muy a su pesar.

-Gracias por la invitación Alice, no creí que las mesas se llenaran tan rápido.

-…s-si es cierto…es… ¿es verdad que dentro de poco se ira?, _**no le preguntes eso Alice, es de mal gusto hacer ese tipo de preguntas, - **_decía la chica con ese cambio de humor tan repentino que le había llamado la atención desde esa noche en la que se dirigían al comedor.

-Eh…Simón…esto… ¿es normal que ella haga eso?

-Descuida no pasa nada, Alice padece del trastorno de doble personalidad y es normal que ella actué así. La voz dulce y amable que escuchas es de Yuki su personalidad dominante.

-Creí que la personalidad dominante en ese tipo de casos siempre era agresiva, ¿Cómo es que en ella es lo opuesto?, - le preguntaba de manera confusa mientras veía de reojo a la chica que mantenía su carácter agresivo salvo con un detalle, su mirada era al suelo mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en su rostro.

-¡Ya sé que soy rara no tienes por qué recordármelo!, - la chica comenzó a llorar en ese momento llamando la atención de los pocos que se encontraban en el comedor, aunque Marshall sabía que su problema no se comparaba al suyo si sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando y sin más se acercó a ella para abrazarla a la vez que le susurraba, "jamás digas eso de ti".

La chica se sorprendió de escuchar eso y no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos sin saber que podría responderle, como debería reaccionar, Alice solo pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa mientras le decía gracias. La cena siguió su curso mientras conversaban para conocerse mejor, incluso la joven había invitado a un amigo suyo llamado Jackson el cual siempre se sentaba en la mesa más solitaria del comedor para que nadie lo molestara. Jackson era un joven al parecer mayor a Marshall el cual vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul deslavado y una sudadera con gorro de color verde oscuro así como unos tenis negros, lo que más llamaba la atención sobre él era el hecho de que aparte de usar siempre una gorra deportiva con la que se cubría parte del rostro el llevaba consigo un pequeño muñeco de ventrílocuo vestido de traje y con una expresión risueña en su rostro lo cual no era algo muy común de ver.

-Wow…es la primera vez que veo un muñeco de ventrílocuo tan cerca, ¿Qué nombre tiene?

-_Mi nombre es Lucas y agradecería que no te refirieras a mí como un objeto._

_-_¡Oh por favor!, esa rutina es cliché hombre, anda has algo divertido, - Jackson quien seguía absorto en lo suyo no se inmutaba a los comentarios del joven de cabello oscuro, solo el muñeco mostraba un estado de ligera molestia ante sus insistencias que ya comenzaban a aburrirlo.

-_No quiero ser grosero contigo pero eres algo impertinente, por favor deja de molestar, - _esto solo animo más a Marshall para seguir insistiendo para que hiciera otra rutina pero el chico solo giro su cabeza para cruzar su mirada con la de el algo molesto por su actitud.

-¡26-1 -2-1-19-21-1- 3-16-14- 21-22-20- 5-20-21-22-17-9-4-5-3-5-20! , - el joven de cabello oscuro se quedó algo sorprendido ya que no entendía que había sido esa respuesta, solo le había respondido con números como si le hubiera dado un código y algo en el fondo le decía que lo había insultado. Alice al ver la cara de Marshall la cual no se veía muy contenta con lo que había pasado le dijo que Jackson se comunicaba a través de códigos numéricos y su muñeco Lucas servía para comunicarse de manera normal. El chico se quedó ahí escuchando como hablaban de el mientras arreglaba a su muñeco al cual ya le había cambiado la expresión para volver a mostrarse sonriente, transcurrió un rato después de ese incidente y varias disculpas por parte de Marshall pero al final logro trabar amistad con tan solitario y peculiar joven. La velada continuo hasta el momento en que tuvieron que retirarse a descasar a sus respectivas habitaciones pero antes de separarse Alice le dio otro abrazo para después retirarse algo sonrojada mientras evitaba que él se diera cuenta, Simón lo noto y sonrió mientras se alejaban a la vez que ordenaba sus ideas ya que el tiempo que le quedaba con Marshall era poco y deseaba aprovecharlo por completo.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad hasta cumplirse una semana y el día en que el señor Petrikov dejaría el instituto llego finalmente, el personal médico decidió hacerle una pequeña fiesta de despedida donde estuvieran presentes los pacientes de nuevo ingreso para que esto los motivase a una pronta recuperación. Una joven de cabello rubio-castaño se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín observando hacia la fuente, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro así como una sudadera tipo parka en color negro y con estampado de alas en su espalda, llevaba tenis de color azul y un reproductor de música que mantenía oculto en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su color de piel era claro pero su rostro se mantenía cubierto por el gorro de la parka y parte de su cabello el cual formaba un fleco que ocultaba sus ojos a la perfección. Ella se mantenía alejada de todo a su alrededor por alguna razón y si alguien intentaba hablar con ella las cosas no terminaban muy bien, serian cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al edificio donde se realizaría el evento, si pudieran verse sus ojos alguien podría decir lo poco animada que estaba por asistir y solo se concentró en la música de su reproductor mientras seguía caminando hasta tropezar con alguien por descuido lo cual la enfado mucho.

-Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, - dijo de forma altiva y mostrando algo de ira en ello.

-Tu eres la que debería tener más cuidado boba, - respondió una pequeña chica vestida como un Skater, usaba un pantalón deportivo verde oscuro a juego con una chamarra, una camisa blanca con el estampado de una estrella naranja y guantes de color negro/azul, sus tenis eran un poco más toscos ya que estaban diseñados para sujetarse mejor de la patineta misma que llevaba a sus espaldas, su cabeza estaba cubierta con un gorro azul eléctrico y unos goles deportivos los cuales cubrían su cabello el cual parecía ser rojizo.

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste mocosa?

-Lo que escuchaste estúpida, ¿o es que también eres sorda?, - solo basto esto para que la chica de ropas oscuras se le fuera encima para tratar de golpearla pero no lo logro, la pequeña chica la esquivo con facilidad mientras la derribaba con una zancadilla.

-(¡Auch!) Ya verás esto no se quedara así maldita enana, te…, - en ese momento la otra chica no solo se molestó sino que además se acercó lo suficiente para someterla mostrando el enojo por la forma en que se había referido a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso la genio me subestimo creyendo que era débil?, - le decía a manera de burla hasta que noto como la chica que estaba sometiendo comenzó a sollozar, sin perder tiempo la soltó para ver si le había hecho daño pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo solo la escucho decir, "no te me acerques, por favor no te me acerques".

La chica no entendía que estaba pasando y haciendo caso omiso a su petición se acercó a ella pero solo recibió un empujón mientras que ella se retiraba de ahí rápidamente dejándola confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, con cuidado se levantó ya que la caída la lastimo un poco mientras seguía preguntándose que había ocurrido exactamente. Ahora que estaba sola de nuevo continuo con el recorrido del lugar para conocerlo ya que estaría al menos seis meses o más si su tutor lo decidía pero al girar su vista a una pequeña arboleda algo capto su atención y dirigió sus pasos para descubrir que era lo que estaba viendo a la distancia, su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse a un pequeño búho de no más de 20 centímetros color avellana y miel el cual intentaba levantar el vuelo pero no lo conseguía ya que su garra estaba atorada con un listón.

-Pobrecillo…yo te ayudare, solo quédate quieto un momento…listo, sabes, es la primera vez que veo a un búho tan cerca y tan pequeño como tú, - le decía ahora que ya estaba libre esperando verlo volar pero el pequeño búho solo se elevó un poco y se posó en su hombro lo cual le pareció extraño, lo tomo nuevamente entre sus manos e hizo el intento de hacer que se fuera pero este regresaba a su hombro.

-Tu eres lo más raro que me ha tocado ver en este lugar, ¿Por qué no vuelas lejos de aquí?, - el pequeño búho quien al parecer la entendía solo giro su cabeza para decir, "Hoot", esto comenzaba a incomodar a la joven quien intentaba alejarlo de ella el solo le respondía con la misma frase.

Cansada de ello no tuvo más remedio que llevarse consigo al pequeño búho consigo hasta pensar que hacer con él, además ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para reunirse con alguien, con sigilo entro al edificio frente a ella cuidándose de que nadie la viera ya que introducir un animal a las instalaciones estaba prohibido sin mencionar que la jefa de seguridad del lugar era una persona muy estricta que se había ganado el apodo de "cazadora" porque era difícil que alguien se escapara de ella. Con cautela camino por los pasillos que estaban poco concurridos ya que era el área de terapias, siguió avanzando para llegar a la oficina a la que debía ir pero en ese momento alguien sujeto su hombro con fuerza mientras le decía con tono serio, "¿que llevas contigo?". La joven solo miraba de reojo pensando rápidamente que contestar hasta que recordó que en situaciones así lo mejor es ser siempre educada.

-¡Nada que le importe amiga lárguese!, - tras unos segundos para analizar lo que dijo en voz alta no pudo evitar pensar, "¡¿Qué estupidez acabo de hacer?!".

-Disculpa pero… ¡¿Qué demonios me acabas de decir niñata?! , - para desgracia de la joven la persona a la que le había dicho eso no era otra sino la misma "cazadora" y ahora estaba en grandes problemas.

-Ehhhh… ¡ESE HOMBRE DE AHÍ ESTA TRATANDO DE ENCENDER UN CIGARRO!, - esto distrajo un momento a la jefa de seguridad quien se abalanzo sobre un sujeto que estaba sacando un bolígrafo mientras que la astuta chica comenzaba a correr por los pasillos mientras sacaba al pequeño búho de donde lo había escondido.

-Esto no es un cigarro, ¿acaso intentas…distraerme?...esa niña… ¡AUN NO EXISTE QUIEN PUEDA BURLARSE DE MI MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO!, - como si hubiera podido escucharla la joven sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda mientras corría más aprisa para encontrar donde esconderse, si su tutor la viera ahora seguro se estaría riendo de ella, a unos metros adelante diviso una camilla que le podría ser muy útil y sin pensarlo se subió a ella mientras la impulsaba para ir más rápido.

-Genial, primera vez que me meto en problemas por ser tan impulsiva, al menos no… ¡CUIDADO ADELANTE!, - tan mala suerte tuvo la joven que termino arrollando a un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro vestido con pantalones de mezclilla azul, tenis converse color rojo y una camisa de manga larga de cuadros rojos de franela, el impacto había sido algo fuerte pero no lo suficiente para dejarlos aturdidos por lo que en segundos ya se habían levantado.

-¿Oye que te pasa?, no puedes usar los equipos de la clínica como juguetes es peligroso, - le dijo el chico algo molesto por lo ocurrido mientras levantaba un estuche de guitarra para abrirlo y cerciorarse de que no se hubiera roto, la chica trato de disculparse pero en ese momento apareció la jefa de seguridad junto con dos de sus subordinados. Esto solo hizo que la joven tomara al chico consigo mientras volvía a levantar la camilla y le ordenaba que corriera.

-¡Vamos date prisa y corre antes que nos alcancen!

-¡Por qué rayos te estoy escuchando si yo no hice nada!

-¡Solo cállate y sigue corriendo!, - Marshall no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando así que solo siguió corriendo mientras escapaba del personal de seguridad junto con la chica que lo había arrollado, esta llevaba consigo la guitarra que Marceline le dejo a su cuidado.

-¡Oye ten cuidado con esa guitarra!

-Descuida, le daré un buen uso para perderlos, tú sigue corriendo, - le dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y se quitaba su chamarra para atarla a su cintura para después levantarse y tratar de mantener el equilibrio mientras comenzaba a tocar, Marshall tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que ella pudiera hacer pero dadas las circunstancias no le quedaba de otra.

_-American Idiot de Green Day-_

_Don´t wanna be an American idiot_

_Don´t want a nation under the new media _

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn´t meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We´re not the ones who´re meant to follow_

_For that´s enough to argue_

-Marshall aun no entendía de que les serviría que ella cantara de la forma en que lo hacía aunque admitía que lo hacía muy bien para ser tan joven, incluso ella podría superar a Marceline-

_Well, maybe I´m the fagot, America_

_I´m not a part of a redneck agenda_

_Now everybody do the propaganda_

_And sing along to the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation _

_Where everything isn´t meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow _

_We´re not the ones who´re meant to follow_

_For that´s enough to argue_

_-_A la distancia el joven vio la puerta del salón donde se estaba realizando la despedida de su compañero, si lograban llegar ahí quizás podrían librarse de este embrollo y aclararlo puesto que el cantar no estaba ayudando de nada o al menos eso parecía ya que el viejo residente paranoico con los aliens estaba reaccionando con la canción ocasionando un desorden total, "quizás ella no es tan tonta como creí", pensó mientras corría con más fuerza-.

_Don´t want to be an American idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_Information age of hysteria_

_It´s calling out to idiot America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn´t meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We´re not the ones who´re meant to follow _

_For that´s enough to argue._

_Del album American Idiot._

Dentro del salón todos estaban conversando sobre la fiesta incluso algunos de los pacientes pensaban en como seria la suya cuando su recuperación fuera total y pudieran volver a casa, Simón se encontraba conversando con su sobrina mientras que la pequeña Bonnie solo preguntaba el por qué se estaba tardando Marshall en volver hasta que escucharon un fuerte escandalo afuera de la puerta el cual se estaba acercando cada vez más.

-¿Qué es lo que estará ocurriendo afuera?

-No lo sé pero vaya que sabe tocar la guitarra quien quiera que sea, - decía Marceline ya que reconoció de inmediato la canción que estaban interpretando y no pudo más que emocionarse y lamentarse por no tener su instrumento a la mano.

-Parece que la señorita Gaia está teniendo problemas ahí afuera.

-¿Usted lo cree doctor Gumball?, yo creo que eso es lo más emocionante que ella tendrá aquí, - Gumball no pudo evitar reír con ese comentario ya que era de lo más cierto, estaba por responderle cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe asustando a todos en el interior mientras veían a una jovencita encima de una camilla tocando lo que era la estrofa final de una canción y usando la guitarra como toda una profesional mientras que cierto chico trataba de frenar y evitar que se hiciera daño.

-¡Cuidado háganse a un lado!, - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y terminara golpeando con su caída a Gumball mientras ella se cubría el pecho.

-(Auuu) Eso me dolió mucho, ¿estás bien amiguito?, - "Hoot", fue lo único que respondió el pequeño búho mientras volvía a colocarse en su hombro mientras la joven sonreía hasta que se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en problemas por todo el caos que había desatado.

-Me alegra que llegaras a la reunión aunque sinceramente no esperaba que hicieras este tipo de entrada, - le decía Gumball algo adolorido mientras se levantaba.

-¿La conoce doctor?

-Claro que la conozco Marshall, ella es tu nueva compañera de habitación a partir de hoy, ojala puedan llevarse bien aunque parece que ya lo están haciendo.

El joven solo trago en seco mientras veía a la joven quien era reprendida por Marceline, la jefa de seguridad Gaia y al parecer otra chica quien le reclamaba sobre el pequeño búho que llevaba en sus hombros. Por alguna razón el presentía que tenerla de compañera solo sería el principio de muchos problemas…

**Y así empezamos esta historia, la idea surgió después de escuchar cierta canción que está emparentada con el título, si se preguntan si habrá Fiolee la respuesta es sí, pero esto se dará más adelante, sin más que **agregar** espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar.**


End file.
